Percabeth and Mortals
by PoseidonsMostPowerfullSon
Summary: A bunch of one shots involving mortals enjoy R&R
1. Chapter 1

Matt Sloan had never been in love before. That was, until he met Annabeth Chase. He remembered the day so well. He pulled up at Goode High in his sleek Porsche Convertible. His Dad bought it for him so that he didn't have to take his Dad's cars out. He parked the car and jumped out. deciding if he should join the hot girls or his mates. He chose the latter. he walked over to his mates and lit a cigarrette. He could pretty much here the girls swooning over him. Matt was considered a 'Player'. Now, Matt new he was but for some reason the girls kept coming back. He didnt argue with it and just went with the flow. He was only 20 metres or so from is friends when a beefy sounding car pulled up. Percy Jackson was in this car. The car was beautiful. it was Percy's favorite shade of blue. The car wasn't all that expensive but it got the job done. Percy started toward the front door. That's when his friends appeard right by his side. "He thinks he's so good walking around all high and mighty like that" said Matt's right hand man. In all honesty, Percy was pretty shy. He didn't really speak to anyone unless he absolutely had to. The girls loved it. They thought that he was powerful and brooding. They were right, he just never showed how powerful. "Yeah, lets go beat him up!" exclaimed Matt. Matt did not have the balls to even breathe the same air as him. but when he was with his friends it was a complete different story. More like, Percy shouldn't be aloud to breathe at all, other story. Matt and his group of lackies moved over toward Percy, who was just sitting alone under the tree. "Oi Percy, what's wrong? have no friends?" Matt's friends sniggered at this insult. But Percy didn't even rouse. They tried again, "Hey Percy, Nice Car. Did your Father get it for you? Oh wait, you don't have a Father. He probably ditched you because your Mum is a whore!" They laughed even harder at this and yet, still no reaction. They looked at each other, shrugged thier shoulders and moved on. What they didn't know is that Percy was listening to every word. He took none of it to heart, of course. He was just to tired to listen to the bullshit coming out of those mouths. Why was he so tired? Because he had a date with Annabeth last night. Not that Annabeth is tiring to be around or anything. No they had a normal date. Percy picked her up at 7, drove to a fancy new restaraunt and ate a meal. They discussed how each others days went and Percy told a cheesy pick up line. That was an inside joke. Ever since the first date, Percy had told at least 1 Pick-up line per date. Annabeth didn't really care for it but it made them both laugh so she never said anything. After a monster-free dinner they went to a monster-free bowling alley and played a game of bowling. Annabeth won. After that they went to Percy's house and watched movies for the rest of the night. They had watched all 3 Lord Of The Rings movies, something they both enjoyed until they had to wake up.

*Line Break*

Percy went inside his apartment. Yes HIS apartment. Percy was about to break 18 and decided that he could live by himself now. Annabeth's father had said she could move in after she completed High School. He didn't want to be a Grand Father just quite yet. Percy Looked over to his couch and saw that Annabeth was snoozing. He smiled, walked over and squeezed himself on the couch. Annabeth radiated warmth. Something Percy was greatful of. They lay there, Annabeth awake and Percy on the brink of sleep. He kissed her hair and fell asleep. Annabeth on the other hand woke up. Partly because she slept all day, Partly because she had a giant called Percy crushing the her. She jumped up and percy fell off of the couch. "What? Wait! What? I'm awake, I'm awake" Percy said. Annabeth laughed at him. "Percy, go sleep in your bed!"

"Whyyyyyyy" he whined. "Your so warm though. Plus your not in my bed" he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Annabeth blushed, even though they had complete privacy at Percy's place, they hadn't had sex before. They had fooled around of course, just never had they gone that far. She didn't plan to just yet. "Percy stop being such a cry baby and either get in your own bed or get up" Annabeth told Percy "Hmm, go to sleep and dream about you or stay awake with the real you. That's a pretty hard choice" Percy said pretending to think about. "Percy stop being an idiot and get up"

"Fine, fine".

*Another Line Break*

Matt was at the mall when he seen the hottest girl he had ever layed eyes upon. She looked to be 17-18 years old. Same age as he was. She bumbed around in a grey pair of trackies that showed Matt a great view of her perfect ass. He almost drooled. She was also wearing a Goode High Swim Team hoodie. He wondered who she knew from his school. He couldn't place a finger on it. "Who cares, I could smash anyone in a fight for her anyway" he told himself. He walked over to where the blonde girl was standing. He decided the asshole approach wouldn't work on this girl so he decided with being shy. "Uh hi there I'm Matt."

"Oh Uhh Hello Matt? Do I know you?"

"Actually you don't, I was just wondering if you went to Goode High? Seeing as your wearing one of the school jumpers." She looked down and laughed, as if noticing what she was wearing for the first time that day.

"I don't just yet Matt. I'll be starting thier tomorrow."

"Oh thats awesome! make sure to keep an eye out for me..."

"Annabeth, Annabeth Chase"

"Make sure to keep an eye out for me Annabeth Chase"

"I can't promise anything!" She yelled just before he slipped out of eyesight. Matt was excited for tomorrow. That chick back there was fucking hot. He decided instead of having sex with her tomorrow, he would ask her out first. He wanted it to last, which was a first for him.

*Yes Another Line Break*

"Guys Guys shut the fuck up. There she is. The chick i seen at the mall yesterday."

"Yeah right Matt, just some more bullshit coming from your mouth because there is no way that goddess of a human being would ever speak to you" said Jesse, Matt's right hand man.

"She did i swear"

"Yeah yeah whatever"

Annabeth stopped and looked around. She couldn't see anyone familier except... The random guy that started talking to her in the mall yesterday. She remembered him. His name was Matt. She started walking over to the group. she wouldn't admit it to Percy but she was lost. She didn't know where her locker was and she had been looking for a while now.

"Hi Matt, culd you help me find my locker, it's at A block locker 22." Matt turned arund, gave a look to his friends and said

"Yeah I can help you Annabeth, Follow me." They turned a corner and guess who was at locker 21? Percy Freaken Jackson. Matt guided Annabeth toward her locker. He was going to make Jackson so jealous when he asked her out and she said yes right in front of him.

"Here we go Annabeth" She thanked him and he decided it was now or never.

"Hey Annabeth, I was wondering if you'd wanna I don't know, go see a movie tonight?" She looked at him. He felt Jackson turning around behind him. The next thig he knew he was pinned up against the lockers, he looked down and saw that it was Jackson holding him up.

"Did you just ask my own girlfriend out to a date right in front of me?" Percy sneered

"Just because you like her it doesn't mean she has to be your girlfriend, Jackson" Matt croaked.

"She is my girfriend you dumb shit!" Percy let go of Matt only to send 2 extremely powerful punches Matt's way.

"Percy stop" It was Annabeth's voice "Percy don't hurt him" Lucky for Matt, Percy didn't send anymore nose breaker's at him, but he didn't calm down.

"Matt, Percy is my boyfriend. I'd very much like it if you don't ask me out again. I am very happy with Percy. Percy stop hurting Matt"

"How can you possibly be going out with that?" he pointed at Percy "When this right here is clearly a better option?" this time he pointed at himself.

"How about this, Don't touch me, talk to me or look at me hmm?" Matt was astounded. It was the first time any girl had ever said no to him.

"He will only break your heart Annabeth. Trust my word"

"Yeah and I'll call you when he does." Matt never recived that phone call


	2. The Return Of Leo

**Hi guys! new update (Yay) I feel deeply unsatisfied about the latest book so i thought i'd write a little extra for who ever feels the same.**

**Also Ravenclawshadowhunter13: If your going to say that then everything on fanfiction is plagerized! Including your own stories**

Nico

Nico had a feeling in his chest. Leo. He'd been thinking about Leo's death alot. About the strange circumstances surrounding he had died- and he knew that he had- Nico had a strange thought. Obviously the doors of death had been closed. Thanks to Percy and Annabeth, who had gone through so much to do so, but Nico knew that Leo would somehow inject the physician's cure into himself. Even if he was dead. He wondered if Leo had trained the Dragon, Festus, to do it after he disappeared from everyone's view. But what he didn't understand is that Leo hadn't come back yet. Everyone knew that Leo was loyal. Maybe not as loyal as Percy but quite close. But even knowing that, Leo hadn't come back. Nico had checked everywhere. Not one sighting. He checked Camp Jupiter, All of Camp Half-Blood and even some monster allies. Nico was about to give up. No-one would stay away that long with no danger around. Would they? Nico decided it was about time to get out of bed. He still hadn't changed the coffin to a bed. He put on his usual clothes. except this time he put on the orange Camp T-Shirt. He couldn't remember the last time he wore something that wasn't black. When he found out he was a Demigod maybe? Nico walked up to the Dining Pavilion. Everybody was there. He walked past the Posiedon table.

'Hi Percy, Hey Annabeth'

'Hi Nico' Percy said with a mouth full of food but sounded more like "Hi Micof" Annabeth slapped him over the head.

'Percy it's rude to speak with your mouth full! Hi Nico how are you today?'

'I'm not bad Annabeth, I have a good feeling about today' Nico replied

'Really? care to tell us what this good feeling is about?' Percy said with his crooked grin.

'You know, I'm really not sure'

'Alright, but tell us when this "Good Feeling" happens' Percy said

'Will do' Nico replied before walking toward his table. Everyone must have been in a good mood beacuse only a few plates full of food were hurled between the Ares and Hermes tables. Nico had become quite talkative since the war. He used to ignore pretty much everyone who tried to talk to him. But now he was the one starting conversations with others. He was the one showing the new campers around. He never knew what he was missing out on. It had been a little weird between Percy and Nico at first. It wasn't Nico's fault, it was Percy's. He had acted kind of weird around him for a few days until he realised that Nico was still Nico. Nothing had changed about him and he should just carry on acting like an idiot like he always did. Percy did just that, although he toned it down a little when he tripped over a log and fell face first into Annabeth's breasts. Annabeth had scolded him and then laughed it off. Percy was as red as a tomato for the next few minutes. That little incident had the little group laughing. The group including Piper, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, The Stoll brothers, Katie Gardner and of course Nico. They had decided to have their own little camp fire out in the woods. They ended up playing one hilarious game of Truth or Dare, One game of Everyone Tackle Percy and then they told ghost stories. Nico just told stories about himself when he was in the Labrynth and the underworld. Eventually they had to disband and go to there respected cabins. Nico took a detour and headed to the lake before going to his coffin.

Nico had finished his breakfast and was heading over to the rock climbing wall when he heard the conch shell blowing. It wasn't lunch yet so he figured it was a warning call. Everyone started running to the beach. He could he yells of "No way" and "I knew it". He turned around and started running to the beach. When he got there All he could here was, 'Leo! You fucking beauty. My MAN! Leo! Wooooo!" All of course coming from Percy. Nico wondered if Sally would like those words coming from her son's mouth. He looked into the sky. In the distance he could see a bird like shape glittering as it flew. It's majestic wings beating. It was a bronze dragon with festus' head on it. It blew fire out of it's mouth. Nico imagined it saying "THAT'S RIGHT BITCHES! LEO AND HIS TOTTALY AWESOME RIDE ARE BACK BABY!" Nico grinned and started whooping and clapping along with Percy and now Jason. Everyone started chanting "LEO *Clap Clap Clap* LEO *Clap Clap Clap*"

Nico laughed and joined in.

Piper

Piper laughed at the boys ridiculus behavior. Part of her wanted to shut them up but another part wanted to join in. She looked out to sea and gazed at festus. He and Leo were the things she cried about most. Well she wouldn't anymore considering that he was back. She looked over at Annabeth and saw that she was furiously wiping her eyes, trying not to cry. Piper admitted that she did the same thing. Who wouldn't? Leo freaking Valdez was riding his homemade, morse code- speaking, bronze dragon home! Hazel and Nico both said that he was dead! She bet that Hazel would never be so glad to be wrong. Leo was above the crowed now doing stupid antics, Flexing the almost non-exsistent muscles on his arms, waving and cheering. Festus did a few more loops before coming in for a landing. Nico hopped off of the dragon and held his hand up. As if someone else was on the dragon. Piper couldn't believe her eyes when Leo helped a beautiful girl off of his dragon. He turned, gave everyone a stupid smirk, and kissed the mysterious girl. Everyone erupted into cheers except Percy and Annabeth. They both were looking at the mysterious girl as if they knew her. From what Piper could see in Percy's eyes, he knew her. She could see they had a past. Annabeth however, looked like she knew the girl, but not face to face. Like Percy had told her about Ms Mysterious. Piper wondered who this girl could be...

**So I'm gonna try and start getting regular updates up. Hopefully it will be every Tuesday. Australian Tuesday's that is. If everyone could leave a review about what they would like to see that would be great beacuse more reviews= more motivation + More ideas.**


End file.
